


Day 097

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [97]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 097

Keran trotted along the dirt road next to one of the newest initiates. Lauren was idealistic, not yet worn down by the realities of life in the Kirkwall circle. In other words, she was the perfect companion in Keran’s opinion.

They had been called out to a small farming village, a half day’s ride from the city. From the letter, it was as close to routine as an encounter with a mage could be. The child had been chasing birds out of a field and had summoned a bolt of lightning. The family was keeping close watch over the child, making sure he didn’t cause any more trouble until Keran and Lauren could come and collect them.

They were met, at the edge of a field by a boy of about sixteen. Probably a farmhand.

“Hail, sirs,” He called out. Keran waved and dismounted, signaling for Lauren to do the same. He passed the reins off to the farmhand and gave the boy what he hopped was a reassuring smile.

“They will need to be watered and brushed down,” he said. “Which way to the mage?” 

The farmhand pointed towards the main house and hurried off toward the barn. He cast a few nervous glances over his shoulder as he went.

“Does he think we’ll steal something?.” Lauren asked.

“Is this your first time out of Kirkwall?” Keran asked in return. Lauren noded. “The boy will have seen maybe two templars in his entire life. The Kirkwall templars are not known for being accompanied by peaceful times. He probably is worried we will burn the village down to root out the mages. Or else he wants to watch us smite and evil mage.” Lauren looked horrified at that thought. 

“The letter said the mage was only eight!”

“The farther you get from the city, the deeper the fear of magic runs. Sometimes families just kill mage children. It bodes well that they were willing to take care of the child until we could get here.”

Lauren went quiet at that and the two templars went the rest of the way in silence. By the time they reached the farmhouse a woman had come out to meet them. She was dressed in a simple brown dress and looked like she hadn't slept the night before. 

“Thank goodness you have arrived,” she called out. “It’s over here.” She marched off around the back of the course. Keran and Luren exchanged a concerned look before following her. The woman led them to a celledoor. Before the woman had even opened the door they could hear the sobbing. The women opened the door. The child was bound and gagged though it had not been enough to silence his crying. Keran could live for an age and not understand how someone could go from a loving parent to this overnight. Nevermind the fact that he was far more likely to become possessed this way.

Lauren practically jumped down the steps to reach the boy. She undid his bonds and removed the gag.

“Hey there,” she said. “My name is Sir Lauren. What’s yourse?”

The boy sniffled and wiped his snotty nose on his sleeve. “F-Folke”

“Well Folke,” Lauren said. “You’re safe now. We’re going to take you to the city. Have you ever seen the city before?” the boy shook his head. Lauren scooped him up and carried him out of the celler glaring daggers at his mother. 

“Aside from the lightning you mentioned in the letter, were there any other unusual occurrences?” Keran asked the mother. She shook her head, through the window, Keran could see three other children watching with a mix of curiosity and terror.

“Mommy,” Folke cried out reaching for his mother. Lauren paused, unsure whether to carry the boy over. The mother made the decision clear by spitting on the ground.

“You ain’t my son no more,” she sneered. She turned to Keran “I don’t want to see him ever again. I got my other children to think about.”

“That’s how we do things, yes,” Keran said, keeping his voice level. There was much he wanted to say, although he knew it wouldn't sink in. 

Separating mages from the world was bad for both parties, and led to fear and mistrust all around. Not many of the other templars agreed, Thrask maybe. Lauren would make a compassionate templar and Keran would be glad to have someone he could consider a friend one day.

Karen caught up to Lauren and Folke as they made their way to the stables where their horses were being prepared for the ride home.

“Don’t worry Folke,” he said. “There are loads of children just like you in the circle. You’ll make lots of friends. And you’ll learn how to do all sorts of wonderful things.”

“I don’t want to be a mage,” the bay protested. “I want to be normal and go home.”

“I know,” said Keran. “That’s why you’ll be a great mage.”


End file.
